


Jungle Encounter

by Merfilly



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-11
Updated: 2008-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adeline meets something deadlier than even her husband in the jungle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jungle Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katarik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/gifts).



The heat had become the most intent annoyance in Adeline Kane's life as she slogged through the deepest jungles of Africa. How she had allowed sentiment (son following the father, outcome bleak) to override her good sense on this one, she refused to admit.

She wasn't sure just what made her move, but those baseline instincts existed for a reason. She shifted, barely out of the way, of a metal spear that buried itself into the thick tree behind where she had been.

Her eyes could not see the caster, until something else attacked it, and then she saw them, two humanoids with shimmering invisibility fields, fighting viciously. As she took that into account, her eyes took in the way the ground looked odd near them, and thought maybe a cloaked body was lying there. She shifted as the combatants' blows knocked the camouflage fully offline, seeing distinctly alien armor on them both, long appendages flowing down from their heads. Finally, one was able to beat the other, with fluorescent blood spattering all around.

The victor rose, eyeing her directly. She took in the 't' shaped mark on his mask, before he disregarded her, went and picked up the still cloaked body, and then came back to the dead one. Crouching, he began to key something into the arm piece of the armor.

She heard, in distorted mimicry, "Run like hell" from him, and opted to do just that.

She'd only just cleared a rise when the blast hit.


End file.
